In many typical computer systems, a so-called “rack” system is implemented. In such a rack system, an electronic bus is provided and cards containing electronic circuits are attached thereto. In this manner, the individual electronic cards may be swapped in and out as needed.
During operation of the electronic equipment, one problem that is encountered is heat buildup within the environment. The circuits used in electronic components radiate heat. This heat can be transferred to the immediate environment, but if the immediate environment heats up, far less heat transfer between the circuits and the environment is possible.
When operating in such an elevated temperature, such circuits are more prone to operational failure. In extreme cases, the circuit may fail completely and be rendered permanently inoperable.
Typically, to effectuate heat transfer from the electronic circuits, an airflow is created in the casing that houses the components. This airflow typically allows for greater heat transfer when more air is in contact with the heated circuit components. With this technique, heat is dissipated from the elements into the air, which is in turn heated. This heated air is then removed from the casing, allowing for cooler air to be drawn into the casing. In this manner the airflow allows for both an enhanced heat transfer between the circuits and interior environment, as well as maintaining an effective heat transfer between the interior and exterior environments is accomplished.